


Soft and Sweet

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Futurefic, Love Is for Children, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's body is soft in places it didn’t used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Sweet

Her body is soft in places it didn’t used to be. Clint remembers firm muscle and sinew, and now there is this slight curve of her stomach under his hand.

“You should see yourself,” she says softly into the morning.

They are still half-tangled together on the bed.

“Your eyes look like you’ve never seen anything so wonderful.” Natasha smiles at him, just that soft hint of expression as her stomach is still that soft hint of a curve in her first trimester.

He leans over and kisses her belly through his splayed fingers. Clint never told her how much he wanted children. Too risky, too dangerous, and too heartbreakingly unlikely and impractical, he’d given up on that dream so long ago that it took an accident like this to make it happen.

“I love you,” he whispers to the child inside of Natasha— _his_ child.

Love is for children, and Natasha’s smile stays as her fingers card affectionately through his hair.


End file.
